In the related art, a rotary electric shaver is known which cuts hair entering multiple hair inlets while including an outer blade whose upper surface functions as an annular shaving surface having the multiple hair inlets formed therein and an inner blade that has a small blade which rotates while coming into sliding contact with a lower surface of the outer blade (refer to PTLS 1 and 2). In this invention, examples of the hair include beards, mustaches, whiskers, and the like.